This white world
by Shadows of Sorrowful Smiles
Summary: Lucy has been in this silent endless world for eighteen years, all alone until Natsu comes along. Can he possibly be the key to her escape, or will she be trapped in this white world forever? nalu and a hint of sticy but not enough to make you angry
1. Chapter 1

This world, this world is silent. No sounds, nothing. This world is empty, too. No matter how far you run, you will never see anything. You won't feel anything either.

It's just constantly snowing, but the snow has no temperature, and it never stops. And whatever it lands on, it doesn't matter if you brush it away because no matter how long you brush you will only find snow, and then emptiness.

I would know. I've been in this world for eighteen years. It's strange, because ever since I've been brought here, I haven't felt hungry. Not the slightest pang. Although, like I said earlier, in this world, you don't feel anything.

My name? It doesn't matter. Nothing does. This is a place where you and I are the only two people, and that's how it's always going to be. You still want it? It's Lucy. Lucy… wow. It's been a while since I said my name.

It's been a while since I've said anything. In fact, I don't think I've even spoken since I've been in this place. Eighteen years… I've been in this place for that long huh? You want a last name too? Oh no. I don't think my last name will ever have importance in this place. Nothing does.

We have to go now. Do you see that? That creature over there? It comes every day, at the same time. That's how I keep track of the time, and every year the color of the beast changes. That's how I know I'm not going blind. This place is white, after all. But we have to hurry.

No, no. I told you, you don't feel anything. The beast can rip a hole right across your body and you won't feel anything. How do I know that? Well… I didn't know what it could do at first. How fast it could run, how sharp its teeth were, how viscous it becomes at the sight of blood…

Am i… am I scaring you? I'm sorry. That thing has ripped me apart so many times in the past eighteen years… that talking about it… well it seems no different than normal. But if talking about it provokes such a reaction from you, I'm not sure I want to.

Scratch that; I don't think I want to speak anymore. It hurts even to open my mouth now. Don't look at me that way; I've lived in silence for eighteen years. Talking is something I'm not used to. You know what? Why don't you talk? You come from a place that's alive, that has color, and sound, and feeling. Tell me how that is. I'm done talking now.

XxX

Haha. You say this world is silent, but when you're talking, that kinda means there's no silence, right? And what do you mean, empty? No matter how far you run, nothing? That's messed up.

And snowing? Heck, I mean, snow is cool. But too much of it, nope. Now that you mention it, yeah I can see it now. And you're right… it has no feeling. That's really weird. Where I come from, snow is freezing cold.

How do you know that? Oh… eighteen years? That…. That's a long time. And you've never eaten, not once? How!? I would be, like, starving by now! No, I'd be _dead_!

What is your name? I gotta know. I mean, if you've been here for eighteen years, I probably don't have a chance of getting out either. And if we're the only two people here, doesn't that mean it's better to know each other's names? So please tell me? Lucy? That's a pretty name. I think… I think I used to know someone with that name.

It's been eighteen years since you've spoken? Wow. You know what? Can you tell me your last name? You might be that girl, that one that I used to know.

Wait, what is that? That creature over there, what is it? It changes color too? This place is amazing, what are you talking about?

Hold on. Why… why do we have to run? Why does it look like it wants to eat us? What do you mean, that it can rip a hole through my body and I won't feel anything? How do you know that?

Lucy, Lucy please… I'm scared. Stop talking about that…. That thing as if you know what it can do.

But please don't stop talking! There's something familiar about your voice, something soothing. But if it hurts… yeah I guess I will.

After all, you've been in here for almost two decades. It's not fair of me to make you do something you don't want to.

Um, let's see. Back home, we see blue skies almost every day! It's amazing really… and I never thought that a day would come where I didn't get to see that sky. Don't look at me like that Lucy… when you do that I feel all sad inside, like it's my fault you are stuck here.

No! I didn't mean it that way! Please look at me! I'm sorry, it's just… I miss my home. I really do. I miss the color, I miss my dad, and my sister and friends…. I even miss that stupid stripper!

But I suppose it's not fair of me to say stuff like that when I've only been here, what, an hour? And you've been gone for eighteen years! You… you've missed out on so much…

Oh Mavis Lucy I'm sorry! Please stop crying! I don't like it when you cry! I don't even know you all that much but please… I feel like you're already becoming special to me.

Lucy that thing is coming closer… now I can see what you mean. Those teeth… they're like the size of my head. And you… you've been bitten by those? How are you still alive? I mean, seriously? Hey, hey lucy! It's really close now! Lucy!? Hey! HEY! LUCY GET AWAY FROM THAT!

NO! STOP IT! DAMMIT LUCY RUN FASTER! I CAN'T LET YOU DIE! IF THAT THING CATCHES YOU IT WILL EAT YOU! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!

LUCY!

GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD! Lucy? Are you ok? No… that… that's not blood on your shirt. I promise. It didn't touch you. It didn't touch me. See? I'm ok. We both are. You aren't going to die.

Please… is there anything else out there that is like that? I don't like seeing you hurt. But wait… you said you see it every day… does that mean this happens to you every day? Do you get caught every day?

Hey…look… the snow is falling on you. It makes you look like a snow angel. Back home, whenever it would snow I would lay down and spread my arms and legs and make snow angels with my little sister and my older brother… wait a minute. The snow is covering you up?

Lucy? Why do you look like you're sinking? Lucy? Hey? Why can't I grab you Lucy!? Lucy! Mavis Lucy you can't disappear on me! No!

Where did you go!? Why? You said that no matter how long you brush away the snow you won't find anything but I know you're right there so why _aren't I finding you!? _ How much snow can possible be covering you?

LUCY!

DAMMIT NOT AGAIN LUCY I AM _NOT_ LOSING YOU AGAIN!

No… she's gone… you're… gone…

Lucy…

XxX

Hey… I guess I probably should have told you that's what happens when I get caught. I fade into the snow… and get reborn. Hey, um, you ok? I already told you tons of times; I don't feel anything. You didn't have to lie to me earlier. I knew fairly well that half of my chest was missing and that I was bleeding and you weren't.

I don't feel anything anymore so you're going to have to tell me what emotion you are feeling because I do not know. What? ….. love? Oh that's not what you said? Sorry, I must have misheard you. Relief. Yeah. I suppose I would be relieved as well if the only person that could save you from a nightmare didn't turn out to be dead.

What do you mean, don't talk about myself like that? Like what? I have no real purpose here other than to lead others back to their real world… crap.

No. I'm not going to repeat that. I don't care. What I've done through these years is of no concern to you.

No! I'm not telling you! It doesn't matter what I say, because you'll have to leave just like he did!

Ok. Ok… yeah. There was somebody else. He was here just a couple… months ago. He told me that he'd been in an accident and that he was probably in a coma, why he was here in this White World with me.

You want to know his name? you have to be the nosiest person I have ever met. Not that that's saying much; seeing as I've been trapped in this place for my whole life and the only person other than you that I've met is him. Him… yeah sorry.

His name was… I mean, his name _is_… Sting. Sting Eucliffe, I think is what he'd said. He had a huge scar on his face, over his right eye.

Huh? You know him? How is he doing? Did he wake up from his coma? Well… yeah of course he did. That's the reason he left, because he woke up. I sound pretty bitter don't i?

Aside from you, he was the only person I'd seen. He caught me up to date on Earthland… and he was here with me for a whole two months…

You're right. Something happened while Sting was here.

No. I don't want to talk about it. Yes, it was that bad. No. look, I don't even know your name; why should I just open up and tell you-?

Natsu? That's your name? why… did you tell me? Wow… you really are simple-minded. Heh. Ok, yeah I'll tell you now.

Well… let's find some other place to sit down, okay? I've noticed that the blood takes a long time to go away… and while it doesn't bother me anymore, I can tell you are the squeamish kind. Yeah.

Like I said, he came here a couple months ago. I told him like the same stuff I told you. About how this world is endless, and silence, and endlessly snowing…

He was really, well, nice. Actually, he was really obnoxious at first, but then he opened up to me, after a week. And…

Ok, why are you looking at me like that? Huh? You think I was in love with him? i… I don't know. But after a month, the beast we saw earlier, it came. And it was different than usual. Like, it was bigger, and its teeth… I'm not going to tell you how large they were.

Anyways, it came after us like it always did, but when it caught up to us, for the first time, Sting's magic didn't work.

Oh yeah, his magic. He says he is a dragon-slayer back in his world, and that he has dragon-slaying magic. Whenever the beast came, he'd use his magic to scare it off.

But yeah, this time, the beast only grew even more, and it grabbed me, and that was the first time that I actually felt pain. It hurt Natsu, it really, _really _did. More than I ever would have thought it could. I remember screaming, and then I was on the ground and the beast was gone and all I could see was Sting. Except he wasn't looking at me. I noticed that when I followed his gaze… Natsu… the beast had torn me in two. Sting was looking at my legs and crying and… I knew that he was feeling responsible for it hurting me. The look in his eyes, it made me feel so terrible. And I'd never felt like that before. I _hated _it.

Natsu… are you ok? You don't look so nice. I won't tell you the rest of the story if you don't want to hear it.

XxX

You _guess!?_ Lucy I was terrified! I thought you were dead! No, I'm not ok! It doesn't matter if you don't feel anything, you died right in front of me! Did you not think that I'd react badly to that? How are you alright with looking down and seeing half of your chest missing? That's wrong!

Please, don't do that again. I think I love you, and it really hurt when I saw you just disappear like that. Huh? No! i-i-I did not say love! It was just a huge relief when I saw that you weren't dead.

Lucy what the hell are you talking about? You mean so much more than that, stop talking like that about yourself like that. I don't like it. Hold on… no other purpose in this world other than to lead others…?

Care to repeat that Lucy? No, you're going to tell me.

Tell me Lucy!

What? _He?_ There was somebody else?

What's his name? tell me. I have a right to know. Hah, the nosiest person you've ever met? Lucy, I have to be the only person you've ever met! Well… besides him.

Sting? _Eucliffe?_ With the scar?

i… I _know_ that guy! He… woke up from his coma, yeah but um… yeah you do sound kinda bitter Luce.

The only other person you'd seen huh? Here with you for a whole two months. Wait, something sounds off about that. Something happened, didn't it? Tell me what happened.

Oh come on Lucy, it can't be that bad. Please? Oh, so you have to know my name to tell me? Haha it's Natsu!

What the heck? Simple-minded? Yes, tell me now.

Noooooooo. You're just dragging this out! Oh you know what? Um, you're right. I'd rather not sit here while you have your blood all over this place. Hey! I am _not_ squeamish! No way!

You know Luce, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were in love with him. Ok yeah, go on. Different? How was it different? Oh. Teeth. Hold up, the TEETH WERE LARGER? HOW MUCH LARGER WERE THEY!?

His… magic? What? A… dragon-slayer? Dragon-slaying magic scares that thing off? Oh um… continue… the story.

It hurt you? And he didn't do anything to stop it? He didn't help you? What a useless bastard! The first time you actually felt pain… oh Mavis Lucy, I'm sorry. What do you mean, all you could see was Sting? That's a little mushy romance, right?

Oh my kami. It… it really tore you in… two? That's… Lucy how could you _stand_ that!? Lucy… lucy… crap I don't… I don't feel very… good…

Oops. Yeah. Um. Well I guess now is probably a good time to tell you… that I know dragon-slaying magic as well. Haha… I do fire magic. Um, you said that the dragon-slayer magic repels the beast? Well the next time we see him, _I'll_ beat him up for you! And I won't be all useless like that stupid Sting!

That's right, you… you loved him… huh. Well. Also, I was wondering, well… do you sleep here? Because it would be really weird to go eighteen years and not sleep the slightest bit! Anytime? Oh… ok. Yeah you can sleep now. I'll stand watch for if the beast comes back! Whaat? It won't come back until tomorrow? Sad. Oh! But it's not sad because that means it won't have a chance of…. Killing you again.

You know what Luce? Promise me that you will never let that creature kill you again. Promise me. I won't let it near you, but still. Just promise.

Please.

**XxX**

Yeah Natsu. That's ok.

I promise.

**Huh. This was just a funny little time waster that I just… got kinda developed into. Just in case you became confused, the talking thing starts out with Lucy, and she's giving Natsu a little flashback, or information. It also goes like whoever is speaking is telling the whole conversation, but when it switches to the other person it goes over their side of the conversation as well, and then adds more info. Yeah.**

**Anyways, this may be a one-shot, but if you guys want, then I can continue it and it can be a multichapter story, going all the way to the point of Natsu and Lucy possibly escaping. I'm going to put up a poll on my profile for this okay? One-shot or multichapter.**

**EDIT: ok so after going through and reading I realized that while I put space between the speaker change in my draft, the spaces didn't show up in the story after it was posted. Sorry, that must have been really confusing. Also, I only have one vote for the continuation of this story… and no reviews… disappointment! Please review!**


	2. Feelings

"Lucy?"

No response.

It kind of scared me, because the silence that I was so unaccustomed to reminded me of that horrible thing that had happened yesterday where the beast had torn into Lucy like that right in front of me…

"Lucy? Hey? Are you awake?" I asked again. For all I knew, she'd died in her sleep, leaving me alone. _Again_. No Natsu, she's more important than someone to stop you from being alone. Don't think like that.

"Yeah. I'm awake, Natsu," she replied. Oh thank Mavis. I don't think my heart could take it if I saw her die again.

"I was just… thinking. About Sting," Lucy continued. She lay her head down, with a soft smile as the temperature-less snowflakes landed on her face, melting slowly and decorating her with a lovely alabaster pattern.

It was so beautiful that I momentarily spaced out, and then the name came back to me. _Sting…._ I thought glumly. That's right; Lucy was in love with that guy. And he… he let her get torn to shreds right in front of him without doing a single stupid thing to save her.

Without realizing it, I'd clenched my fists. When that monster came back, _I_ would rip it apart, burn it to ashes, because there was no way I'd let Lucy get killed again.

"What's the matter?" Lucy asked, tilting her face to peer at me with her lovely chocolate eyes. At the sight of them, my anger simmered away, until all that was left was a faint splash of rosy blush from the look I was getting. But hey, who could blame me? Lucy was _hot_, hotter even than my girlfriend back home, Lisanna.

Lisanna…. I needed to get back to her. If I was in this place, it probably meant that I'd gotten in some sort of accident and was currently in a coma.

"Nothing," I finally sighed. Lucy turned back to the sky, furrowing her eyebrows. She looked very conflicted, practically glaring at the sky while her eyes sparkled with curiosity. "What's with you? You look so weird. Weirdo," I snorted. Lucy snapped back to face me, with her cheeks flaming and her eyes sharpened into an angry grimace before the look faded away and she dropped her gaze to my hands.

I knew that she was staring at them when I stood up and her eyes followed them. "Ok. Seriously, what's on your mind?" I asked. She looked a little ashamed after I said that, peeking up at the sky again.

"Natsu…" she finally whispered, "Does the sky… what does it look like to you?" the sky? Huh?

"Um… large?" I snorted. What the heck did she want to hear? Blue?

"No, I mean, does it have… a… does it have a color?" she said so quietly, I had could barely catch it. Oh, so she _did_ want the color blue. Well that was weird. Lucy was such a weirdo.

"Obviously it's blue," I huffed. Lucy winced at the laughter in my voice, and I felt a little bad with the pained expression she wore as she gazed up.

"Oh," she said, after an awkward pause. "I… I've never seen the color of the sky before. Everything is white to me."

It dawned on me that that was why she had said the world was white the day before.

"You can't see colors?" I asked, incredulously. What did they call that back on Earthland? Colorblind?

"No I can… the beast changes color yearly. But I never see anything. I thought that the sky was white because it was always snowing but if you say it's blue… then that means this world actually does have color and I've been missing out on it for my whole life."

"Didn't you say that Sting had blonde hair and blue eyes?" I thought out loud. Lucy shook her head.

"I only knew that because he told me. I never would have known if he didn't describe what he could see to me. You know, Natsu," Lucy muttered, wearing a wistful smile. "During the two months Sting was here, it actually stopped snowing. For the first time, I could see something other than the snowflakes. Who knows, maybe it will stop while you're here too."

She almost sounded hopeful, as if she really wanted to believe in it, but knew that it was impossible.

"Yeah," I finally responded, turning back to the sky. "Maybe.

**XxX**

I glanced at Natsu, watching the sky with a serious expression, that looked unfamiliar on his face. Unfamiliar. Hah. Nothing about this guy was familiar. He only slightly resembled Sting, in the way his hair spiked up and the way his eyes narrowed to a point when he became excited about what he was telling me, and especially the large infectious smile that bloomed occasionally.

It only made me miss Sting that much more. It was true, that I couldn't see any colors in the White World, but for some reason, I thought that I could see a little twinge of something other than gray in the depths of Natsu's hair. It really intrigued me, because I would rather get color, than get the snow to go away.

Well both would be nice, but be rational, Lucy. You'd be lucky to get one.

"You all right, Luce?"

I glanced up. "Luce?"

Natsu chuckled, and the gray of his cheeks darkened. This caught my attention. "Um, 'Luce', short for 'Lucy'?" he asked.

"Hmmm," I hummed in response, laying down in the snow. Sting had once told me that nick names were a sign of being on very close terms with someone. Did that mean that this boy, this stranger, thought that we could be friends? Close friends? No. he had to leave. Everybody did, this wasn't a place for… normal people.

Normal people. Heh. There used to be a time when I was a normal person.

"What're you thinking about? You look so serious!" Natsu laughed. Suddenly, his face was right in front of me, and I did a double take, tripping over my own feet to get away. This made Natsu burst out in to giggles. "Aw Luce, don't glare at me like that! And besides…. Don't you looooooove me?"

"What the hell does 'love' mean?" I snapped. His face twisted in an emotion I did not know… well I didn't know any emotions. Poor me. Whatever.

"You don't know what _love_ means!?" he shrieked. I covered my ears and glared at him. The darker shade of gray was gone, I noticed, while looking at his cheeks again.

"I don't know any feelings, stupid. I already told you that I feel nothing," I glowered.

"But _Lucy_!" he whined, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. "Not knowing love? That's terrible!"

"Well, idiot, how do you expect me to know what it is if you don't explain it to me?"

"Silly Lucy, you don't explain love," Natsu purred with a grin on his face, the same grin that I had compared to Sting's. "You show it."

And with those words, he pulled me up to his mouth and kissed me hard on the lips.

**XxX**

**Hahaha. I'm actually proud of the ending. Sorry that it's kinda short, but I wanted to get this out to thank those two people who voted for the option of this being multi-chaptered. **

**If you review, it's better than being trapped in a world of endless snowing and no color for eighteen years~~~~**


End file.
